


i think our souls were made for each other

by crystalldragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Nonbinary Zenyatta, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalldragon/pseuds/crystalldragon
Summary: As Genji realizes the depth of his feelings towards Zenyatta, he gets the recall message from Overwatch. How can he balance the upcoming mission and his want to be with his master?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> problem: genji apparently is in america/japan when he gets the recall message  
> solution: let him be on a trip w/ zenyatta  
> \---  
> hello! this is my 2nd fic here. i love these two so much and there has been less and less content in the genyatta tag so i wanted to provide. i know this story has been told many times and my writing is more like... average but this one has been laying in my drafts for a long time and i wanted to upload it now. i hope you like it!

Genji and Zenyatta are sitting on two cushions in their shared hotel room, doing their routine meditation session. It’s their first trip together to any other place than the Shambali village, and they decided to go to America. Zenyatta can pursue his mission to help people in need, while Genji can face the challenge of being in a civilized place again.  
From the open window the singing of various birds can be heard, along with the faint voices of children playing nearby, making it feel even more idyllic.  


Genji opens his eyes to look at his master. Nowadays, he always takes his mask off when around them. It feels more honest. He doesn't want to hide himself anymore.

He looks, no, rather _stares_ at the omnic sitting in lotus position beside him. The ninja is used to observe his surroundings. It was part of his training as a kid, to spot every slight change in his environment. But now, way too often he caughts himself using his sharp senses to notice and savor the smallest details about his master. He gets obsessed with the way their long, metallic fingers bend when they're fixing their orbs. Every time the monk stands up, the cyborg's gaze glues to their _unbelievably_ long legs and the loose yellow pants covering them. When meditating together, his eyes linger on their back, illuminated in a soft yellow light created by the evening sun shining on it.

Just as now. He relishes in the way their orbs gently rise and fall around them whilst making quiet, jingly sounds. The ninja forces his gaze away, looking out the window. Again and again, distressing thoughts regarding his master would fill his mind. He longs to reach out and trace his hands over every inch of the omnic that saved his soul, to feel the smooth metal under his synthetic hands. He wants to keep on making them laugh, making them as happy as they make him. He thinks of how Zenyatta always tilts his head and hums in a pleased tone, their version of a smile. He'd smile back and -

"Genji?", a gentle robotic voice puts him out of his reverie. He gazes back to his master, who is looking at him. He stares back at them for a moment, embarrassment flooding him.  
"...Yes?", is the only thing that comes out of him. Zenyatta laughs, his frame lightly shaking with it and Genji feels more warmth everywhere inside him.  
"I'm sorry. You were just staring so dreamily at the window. Is everything alright?”  
Genji stutters out a quiet, “Uh… yes, of course.”  
Often his master would remind him that daydreaming isn’t the point of meditating. He opens his mouth to start an apology, but is stopped because Zenyatta chuckles again. “Do not worry, my student. It’s okay to take a break if you can’t concentrate. Besides, you looked quite… adorable."  
Genji blinks a few times and makes a very embarrassing sound. For the first time in a long time, he wishes he'd have his mask on again, so that Zenyatta can't see his bright red face. He looks down and mutters out a quiet "...thanks?"  
The omnic goes on with their cute laughter and Genji wants to bury himself in the ground. The omnic has always been a little teasing towards Genji, to get him to loosen up a bit. But every time they would start with their little compliments now, he’d instantly melt into a puddle. It was embarrassing. 

Thankfully Zenyatta ends their meditating session to get ready for sleep.

 

 

The cyborg lays flat on his bed and sighs audibly. He can't pinpoint the exact moment when this all started but all he knows is he can't take it anymore. He fears that his affection and admiration for the omnic has crossed boundaries. They worked so hard on making him feel better, making him accept himself and what he gives in return are probably unwanted feelings towards them. He knows Zenyatta is a understanding person but he doesn't know what they'd think of him if he would confess his feelings. Would the omnic want them to keep distance from each other? Genji couldn't bear that thought. And if everything would work out, how would he live in a relationship with an omnic? Do they even have the necessary parts for intercourse? Would the others accept their bond or would they have to live in fear of others harassing them?

Genji shakes his head and pulls the blanket up to his face. No. These thoughts are useless now. He closes his eyes and tries to get a few hours of sleep.

 

 

The ninja can't believe what he sees when he opens his personal terminal the next morning.  
Overwatch has sent out a recall to all their agents. Everyone is ordered to go to Watchpoint Gibraltar. The message was sent by Winston. Genji remembers the monkey, he was the one who defeated Doomfist and designed Tracer's chronal accelerator. After Petras Act the organization was pretty much doomed. There was no one who dared to take matters into their own hands and fight under the names of freedom and equality.

Once the cyborg processes everything and comes to the realization that he would have to leave Zenyatta for this, panic starts to kick in. He doesn't want to leave Zenyatta. He has made great progress and may very well be fit enough for this mission, ready to leave behind his current tranquil lifestyle, but the thought of going without Zenyatta turns his body ice cold.

Not going there would be disrespectful towards his old Overwatch teammates though. He's torn between the two options - going or not. He stands up and walks to his bed again, then sits down in lotus position, trying to calm the upcoming terrorizing thoughts. What he knows for sure is that he can't keep this a secret from Zenyatta, he needs to talk to them about the message.

 

 

Upon his request, Zenyatta sits down with him on the sofa to talk. He takes off his mask and his core flutters at the closeness of them, their knees barely touching.

"How are you feeling?", the monk tilts their head at him.  
Genji sighs and turns his head to look at them. "There is something I need to tell you."  
The omnic gently lays their hand on his knee. "Of course. What is troubling you?"  
Genji stares at his now fidgeting hands and sighs again. "Overwatch has sent a message. They want every agent to come to Watchpoint Gibraltar."  


The whole world turns cold again as the ninja says out the words. The warmth of where the omnics’ hand touches him does nothing to soothe his mind. Long moments pass between them where no one says anything, until Zenyatta utters in a quiet voice, "I see." 

He has never heard that tone of voice from his master, only when he told them of his past and they just sat there and told him how sorry they were for what happened. His mind gets even more frantic and for a second he thinks of not bringing up his actual request _\- why the hell would the omnic want to go to Overwatch? -_ but pushes that thought down again. This was the _real_ reason he sent them here after all and he doesn't want to be dishonest so he continues.

"I am sorry to burden you with this... But I don't want to go there alone. I don't want to leave you. I know it's selfish but..." his sentence trails off as he runs out of words to say. He fails to describe what he really is feeling.

"Genji...", the hand that was laying on his knee now reaches up to cup his cheek, which brings the cyborg to look into his masters' face again. "I am glad you informed me about this. And you are not selfish. But don't you think you will be better off without me? I am not a member of Overwatch and an omnic monk at that, do you really think they would accept me into their ranks?"

"I will fight anyone who won't accept you." He lays his hand upon Zenyatta's and gives then a reassuring squeeze to emphasize his point. Inwardly, he laughs at himself because _this sounds like something his 25-year-old self would say to get his crush into his bed_.

Zenyatta makes that little sigh again that turns Genji's insides into puddle. "Oh, Genji..." The urge to just lean forward and press his lips against the smooth metal surface grows stronger and stronger.

Before his thoughts can go any further, Genji goes on. "I will make sure that the others accept and treat you with respect. If they don't, I have no need to be a part of Overwatch anymore. I just want to know if you... would consider accompanying me. Or if you want to go back to the monastery... then I will accept that too."  
As response the omnic utters a light chuckle and cups his face with both of their hands. "Genji. There is nothing more I'd like than to come with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops this turned into angst real quickly sorry not sorry

Only a week later, the two found themselves meeting a few other Overwatch agents to fly over to Watchpoint Gibraltar. The pilot, who introduced himself as Jake, had received the call just as them and decided to rejoin the organization. 

Along with the other agents, the two settle in as Jake gets ready to start. Genji sits down on a window seat and Zenyatta seats beside him. 

Hesitantly, the cyborg takes his mask off, looking around to check if anyone is staring at him. But no one is: the others are quietly talking to each other, not even having noticed what he has done. Once again, the eyes he imagined on him were not real.

He’s still struggling with opening up to others – not only emotionally, but physically too. Thanks to Zenyatta’s constant reminders of his worth and beauty, he started showing his face more often, even around others. But every time, it took a great amount of energy. Every time he had to confront his social anxiety anew. Zenyatta is glad that his student is so daring to take off his mask in the presence of these strangers. It's a small step to a big goal, to not only accept himself, but to be confident enough to show himself to others.

It would take about 7 hours to arrive at Gibraltar and since they have nothing better to do, Genji tries to sleep. He starts to doze off surprisingly fast, content now that he knows his master is by his side. The omnic does the same, switching off their optical sensors to let their mind wander off. 

After a few minutes though, the ninja’s frame moves closer to the monk occupying the seat beside him. Genji seems to be already half-asleep, not fully aware of what he's doing. He quietly mumbles something to himself before he moves even closer, now laying his left arm on their knee and gently letting his head fall on their shoulder. 

Zenyatta makes a little surprised sound, turning their head to the cyborg now fast asleep beside him. They have often watched over their student while he fell asleep, to make sure he got a peaceful rest. But never would the ninja be this content in his sleep and lean on them. Many times he was restless, screaming and lashing out at the slightest touch, suffering from one of his many nightmares. 

But now, they can feel the warm breath of the other in their neck cords, accompanied by the soft snoring noises he makes. The sunlight shining on him through the small window makes the cyborg look even more serene, dipping his form in a soft glow. The view makes Zenyatta's core feel like it's overheating - in a good way. Everything feels so peaceful and calm, _and their student is just the most magnificent person to ever exist_ and… _oh,_ they are thinking too much again.

It was something they often did. In quiet moments like these, the omnic would get lost in their thoughts. They'd appreciate the things life has given to them - the Shambali, a chance to leave their mark upon the world, the broken hearts they got to fix and the beauty of the world which they get to experience everyday anew. But most times their thoughts would fixate on one thing: their dearest and most cherished student, Genji Shimada. 

 

 

 

Often they would reminisce about how they met him: the wandering monk discovering the cyborg, full of anger and distress, sitting in the deep snow of the Himalayas, his circuits already squeaking from the cold. He screamed at them to leave, but everything about him told otherwise. So they stayed and quietly talked to him, until he was willing to go with them to the monastery, where they had to put him in a warm bed to make sure he wouldn't die of hypothermia. 

After they visited him again to check up on him, he vaguely told them that he fled from something and wandered for weeks until he landed where they had found him, and - as he put it "wondered if he could just freeze to death and thus laid down to wait if anything would happen". Zenyatta reassured him that he does not need to explain his actions, instead they pleaded him to stay in the monastery and tell them if he needs any help.

For weeks the strange cyborg stayed unmoving in his room, until one day he finally came to the monk, broken down and sobbing, asked him what he should do. "That is a very imprecise question, one I cannot answer without further knowledge of your origins. Come, sit down. There is something we need to talk about."  
The cyborg emits a little huff at that, his form still slightly shaking.

It’s clear that the man is bearing an immense burden and the heaviness that hangs over him slowly fills the whole room. Zenyatta is worried about him. They can sense that he is hesitant to open up to them. But if they push him too much, he would run away and everything would have been for nothing. So they patiently wait for him to do the next move. A few long, silence filled minutes pass before the cyborg gives in and sits down on one of the cushions in their chamber, taking a defensive position by pulling up his knees to his chest and looking down. The monk sits down beside him in their usual meditative pose.

The omnic turns to look at the other and starts, "I sense great disquiet in your soul. I don't know what or who happened to have caused you such distress, but I would like to help you get rid of this burden."  
The cyborg lets out a bitter laugh and flatly deflects, "You don't know what happened to me. You don't want to know. There is nothing you can do to help me."

"But why did you came to me then, asking 'what should I do'?"

The other curls even more up while letting out a small wail. Zenyatta knows he wants help, but is too afraid to reach out. He is caged in his anger and bitterness.

"Let's start simple. What is your name?"

"Genji.”

"Okay, Genji. I already told you my name, Zenyatta. I know a monastery probably isn't the kind of place you would like to be trapped, but I promise you that everything is not as bad as you think. My brothers and sisters often use rather dogmatic methods to reach out to others. I, however, like to connect with people on a more personal level. Like I am doing with you now. Every single person should know that they are accepted and loved, no matter their circumstances, and that just can't be achieved through empty promises given to the mass."

The cyborg lets out a quiet hum, "I suppose you're right."

"I am glad that you agree, Genji. Now, since I have told you a thing about me, perhaps you can tell me something about you? Only if you wish to share anything with me of course. Maybe something that burdens you the most at this moment, perhaps how you got here. I only wish to help.", the monk quietly sits and waits for an answer. 

Genji's hand twitches from where it rests on his knee. Another quiet wail comes out of him. Then he starts to speak hoarsely, "Everything... Everything that I've ever loved has been taken from me. My family, my friends, my body. I feel like I'm just a ghost wandering around, searching for something that'll end this misery that is my life."

Before Zenyatta can say something to that, he continues, "In my youth, I have made many false moves. One of them had cost my life. I should have died that day. But instead, now I am… this.”, he gestured to his body, “An anomaly between human and omnic. A mistake. Something that shouldn’t be alive.” His speech hangs heavy in the air between them.

The omnic gently sighs and turns their full body to face the cyborg while bowing slightly to show their respect. "Genji... I am so sorry for what happened to you. I will try to the best of my abilities to fix everything they have broken, so that your soul can shine as bright as it once has."

That recollection always ends with one thought repeating in their mind: _Meeting Genji was not a coincidence, it was meant to be, it has to._

 

 

 

"Hey, you lovebirds! Get your asses out, we're there!", one of the other agents lightly nudges Zenyatta's arm. Oh, right. The monk had spent the whole time thinking about Genji and... wait, did he just call them _lovebirds_? Oh well.  


Zenyatta looks around to see that the ninja was still gently snoring against them. They don't want to disturb his peaceful rest. 

"Genji...", the omnic whispers in his direction, which brings a small groan out of the other. He lays still for a moment before he opens his eyes and realizes in what position he is. Swiftly he moves away from the omnic, spluttering out a jumble of "I'm so sorry" and "please forgive me".

Zenyatta chuckles and gently pats Genji's arm, "Everything is okay Genji. Stop apologizing."

Though, everything would be _even more okay_ if Genji could have stayed like that, their bodies gently pressed together. Luckily, the monk doesn't have to mourn the loss of contact for long, because instead they get blessed with the sight of a tiny smile directed at them. The cyborgs eyes are shining, looking at the omnic like two tiny stars. It's clear that he had a good rest, which is somewhat strange, considering they were flying in a plane. Not the best place to get some shut-eye. He gets up from his seat and takes Zenyatta's arm and they feel warmth all over their body again. "Let's go, master!"  


Zenyatta feels a strange tug in his chest as they move out of the plane together and study their surroundings. Dozens of sea gulls are flying over their heads, accompanied by cicadas singing in the distance. The sun glisters over them and reflects on the turquoise colored ocean. If it weren't for the Overwatch base behind them, it would be a peaceful little island.

As the two savor the beautiful view, Jake comes up to them. "I believe I'll have to show you your quarters. Originally Tracer was supposed to do this, but she still hasn’t arrived at the base. Sorry about that."  
Genji nods in understanding. "Thank you, Jake."  


He turns to the big buildings next to them and points to the one on the left, "That's where the quarters are. I'm going in, give you and the others your keys, show you your rooms and after that, you are free to do whatever you want. Except blowing up the place, of course." He says with a little smirk in his voice. “I’m gonna pay Winston a visit in his room if you need me.”  
They both nod and bow as the young man gives them the keys to their rooms.

 

 

 

After Genji has set up in his quarters (which are, to Genji's luck, not far away from Zenyatta's), the ninja goes to the omnics room to see how they're doing.  
"It's me, Genji", he announces after knocking on the door. No answer. That's strange. Where would they be, expect for their quarters?  


When he knocks again and still gets no answer, he proceeds to open the door nonetheless and what he sees switches his mind instantly into alarm. 

Zenyatta hasn't packed out any of their few belongings and neither have they started their routine meditation session. Instead, they lay slumped down on the bed, their orbs spread out around the floor. In their hands they hold their phone, gripping it firmly as if it’s the only thing keeping them alive. They lift their head from the screen and their quiet robotic voice murmurs, "Genji?"

The cyborg stands still for a moment, staring at the omnic and then he rushes over to them and crushes their trembling body as close to him as possible. "Zenyatta... What happened?", he whispers.

"I... I'm sorry... ", is the only thing he gets as answer.  
Genji's mind is racing more every second, and he doesn't know what to say or do because _he has never seen his master like this_. "No...", is what comes out of his mouth in a strained voice, because it is all he can think of right now.  
"Genji... Mondatta is dead."

**Author's Note:**

> *orisa voice* i'm still new at this! if you find any major mistakes feel free to tell me. i know well enough that i always create big plot holes lol. writing is still a huge challenge for me but i enjoy it so much.  
> you can also find me on tumblr under the same name! ( crystalldragon.tumblr.com )


End file.
